Domestication
by lookwhosetalking
Summary: John Reese is a domesticated man even though his memory is a little shoddy... but when his family is threatened...a domesticated John Reese is still a dangerous John Reese.
1. Chapter 1

_"John, don't let this…." Carter gasped with her last breath before her chest hitched on final time and her eyes fluttered closed."_

_"Joss…." Her name escaped his lips even as he turned his head away from her. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. This wasn't happening. But the tears and the crashing reality crashed through his body and he held her tightly, kissing her forehead and wishing this was all a bad dream. This wasn't happening again. It couldn't be happening again and those were the last words that he thought before the darkness crept over him like a snake in the grass._

**_Bam!_**

John Reese opened his eyes to the sound of pounding feet, hysterical laugher, and a small crashing sound that made him jolt awake with a start while pulling the gun that he usually kept under his pillow out and aiming for some unknown assailant. Only… his hand came up empty and he searched underneath the pillow and pulled out a piece of paper.

_No guns around the kids John._

John looked at the paper for a full five minutes before taking in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a bedroom that seemed simple and homey and noticed that this was definitely not his loft in New York. Especially since there was a lot of green peeking in through the window from all the trees and he appeared to be on a second story of a house of some sort. He immediately noticed he was wearing a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt, and knowing himself so well, he reached beneath the mattress and pulled out is SIG with a silencer on the end. He raised it as he went to the only exit in the room and slowly opened the door and looked down a hallway. It had burgundy carpets and wood walls and warm amber light lighting it up. He indeed was on the second floor of some home and eased out into the hallway with his gun trained to shoot anything that moved. And something did move. He heard small pattering and turned to see two little girls… one with dark brown skin and long braids put up in two pig tails wearing boy shorts, a t-shirt, a headband, and a backpack dash down the hallway toward him along with a caramel skinned little girl with long brown curls, glasses,and a dress who looked a little bit uncoordinated. They were playing and didn't seem to see him until the little girl with pig tails ran straight into his leg.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her forehead as the other little girl crashed into her from behind. They both looked up at him and stared for a minute as if waiting for a scolding and when it didn't come. ..They looked at each other for a minute and looked up at John slyly. "Dad, can we have a cookie."

John blinked hard a couple of times as he looked down at the girls and realized the he had hidden his gun behind his back. They were staring at him with such wide eyed innocence that they probably could've gotten away with murder and asked him to bury the body… and he would comply. He blinked again and cleared his throat.

"Sure." He said and they both jumped up and down and dashed down the hallway and down the stairs. John tapped his ear and realized that he did not have an earpiece. He must've been uncover or something of that nature and for some reason couldn't remember why-

"John!" A familiar and yet hostile voice yelled from downstairs. John felt himself go immediately still and felt a panic streak through his body as he forgot all caution and headed down the stairs. That voice… it couldn't be. He went down the stairs, through a living room, and straight into the kitchen where the voice seemed to be coming from. He stepped around toys of all natures as he entered the kitchen and saw a familiar figure with long dark hair, a baby strapped in a carrier to her back, a bugling stomach, and a hand on her hip as she stirred something in a big pot. She seemed to be glaring at the two little girls from earlier as they'd they sat on tall stools at the island and were eating huge chocolate chip cookies.

Joss Carter stood before him in a large grey sweater and black tights and looking all sorts of irritated as she stared at the girls.

"But dad said we could have some!" The little girl with pig tails proclaimed as she finished her cookie and was going for another one when Joss pointed her finger at her and barked out. "One more." The little girl grumbled but gave into to Joss as she turned to him and gave him a glare that could melt the North Pole. He stood there wide eyed and frozen to the spot. The last time he'd seen her she'd been bleeding out on a sidewalk, and now she was here….

"John." Joss said tersely, "We talked about Jazz's sugar intake. Jessica's okay…. But Jazz will be bouncing off the walls in five minutes and everyone will be hear soon and—"

She suddenly paused and stared at him.

"John, baby, are you okay?" She said suddenly concerned as she put the large spoon she was stirring with down on the counter. The baby on her back gurgled a bit as she turned towards him and walked toward him in sock covered feet. She walked toward him and stopped a foot away from him because her stomach was in the way. She rubbed it one hand and put the other hand on his chest.

John suddenly couldn't breathe as his eyes filled with unshed tears. She was alive….

"Joss." He choked out. He saw her face immediately soften.

"John, you forgot again didn't you." She said gently as she reached up and gently touched his face, "You forgot I didn't die on that sidewalk… didn't you."

John swallowed against the lump in his throat. He found it hard to speak and his head was spinning.

"Apparently so." John said quietly and he suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. As a matter of fact he didn't know what was going on. Joss settled that question for him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as her bulging stomach would allow.

"Well, I'm alive. We're married. We've got three very bad kids that you spoil rotten and I'm currently pregnant with your oversized spawn." She said gently, "The memories will come back John. You always remember by the end of the day."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her hungrily back. Nipping at her until she leaned back and pushed on his chest.

"Unh-unh." She said raising a finger and wagging it at him. "Every time you forget I always end up pregnant. I'm pregnant now because nine months ago someone forgot again. I may have to get my tubes tied. I'm not in my prime anymore John and are kids are so bad—even the devil would give them back."

There was a large crash in the living room.

"Jasmine Issabella Reese." Joss yelled at the top of her lungs, " And Jessica Samantha Resse… get your little butts back in here right now young ladies! What did I tell you about running in the house?!"

"Because someone gave them cookies." Joss muttered under her breath and turned her back to John and so he could see the baby strapped to her back. It was a little boy with pale skin and large black curls on his head. He had large green eyes. "Here take your son. Sam needs his diaper changed."

John picked up the big baby and watched as Joss turned and began scolding the two little girls who came back into the living room. John looked at the baby, Sam, who was sucking on his fist and was looking at him like he thought something was funny. The last baby he changed was Leila…well, apparently this was his third child. Maybe his body would remember how to change the diaper if this wasn't some weird dream or he was in a coma or…. John looked up to see Joss scolding the little girls and smiled. Well, if this was a dream—this wasn't a bad one. He wouldn't mind dreaming for a little while.

The Alonzo Quinn Trial. That's when Joss came back into his life and he gave up his vigilantism. He thought about this as he changed his son's diaper… Harold Sam Reese. He remembered thinking Harold wasn't exactly a cool name to give a baby, but the reclusive billionaire had seemed flattered by the naming of the child. He had two daughters. Twins. They were fraternal and looked nothing alike and acted nothing alike. Jasmine, the little tomboy with the pig tails was a little ball of energy. She looked so much like Joss with those intense brown eyes of hers and her attitude but something about her smile reminded her of him. He loved the smell of Jasmine… a scent that Joss always wore and when Jasmine was born the name just fit. The other daughter, Jessica…. Was much more reserved even though she would often be seen chasing after his older sister. She had intense grey eyes… much like his own and had long brown curls and would often smile sweetly at him. Something about her reminded his of Jessica… and that name just fit too. Jasmine and Jessica… his two little angels. Even if one of them tended to be a little more devilish.

He picked up his son and stared at him. So far, he was a mystery. He looked more like John than his daughters did. The paleness of his skin and the eyes and the hair—he had a mischief to his eyes his baby smile was smirkish. Yep, this was his son all right. They would do all sorts of father and son things together… like clean guns and do surveillance and cool father son bonding stuff. He walked back into the living room littered with toys and saw Joss doing her best to clean it. She had her hand on her lower back as gave him a playful glare as he entered the room.

"You sure took a long time changing his diaper." She said suspiciously. John shrugged.

"We're bonding." He said simply and he held his son in front of him. They really looked too much alike.

"You're stalling John." Joss snorted, "Now help me clean up this living room before I shoot you with the Sig you've got hidden in the crest of your back."

John smirked.

"Taylor will be here any minute now and we're gonna try to be a normal family if only for one hour…" Joss said determinedly.

Just then the doorbell rang and the door suddenly opened and Taylor stood there grinning as he held a lock pick in his hand. A very pregnant girl stood beside him glaring at him. She had very dark skin and long dreadlocks.

"Why'd you ring the doorbell if you were just gonna pick the lock." She said with a Caribbean lilt. Taylor rolled his eyes. He was taller…. Almost John's height and he'd filled out quite nicely with muscles. He had dreadlocks that reached his shoulder as he turned and smiled at the girl. "Just to prove that I could."

Then he turned laughing eyes on his mother who stood there with her mouth open.

"Taylor Carter… you did not just pick my lock!" She said in exasperation. Taylor just shrugged and came in for a hug.

"Okay mom…" He said dryly, "I didn't pick your lock. Wow mom, you look like you're about to burst. How many little devils are you and John planning to have?"

"This is it." Joss said and then glared at him. "And don't try to change the subject you…."

But Taylor just shrugged it off as he walked over to John to shake his hand.

" 'Sup John." He said and then reached for his little brother. "Lil' Sammy! Man, you've gotten big. What are you guys feeding this kid?"

Taylor held Sammy above his head as Jazz and Jess came running into the room and nearly toppled Taylor with hugs. He was obviously enjoying the attention and then John remembered that Taylor was the catalyst for this whole thing. The Alonzo Quinn trial….Taylor's number had come up. Only he was the perpetrator and tried to kill Quinn… turns out the kid had joined the army instead of going to college and turned out to be an expert marksman. A sniper to be exact… and he was smart too. Smart enough to evade John, Shaw, Harold, and Fusco and if Joss hadn't come out of witness protection… Quinn would be dead right now. Joss's death had brought out something dark in Taylor and John had witnessed it firsthand. But everything was fine now…. Joss had given him an ultimatum. It was either Quinn or her…. He couldn't have both. Of course Taylor chose her… that wasn't even an ultimatum in his eyes. He'd choose his mother over anyone any day of the week. The dark skinned girl just stood with her hand on her hip and then hugged Joss and came over to hug John.

Taylor's girlfriend.

Ex-crime boss Destiny Ross. John remembered that much… she was the one who provided Taylor with all the ammo, guns, and bombs he needed when he planned to murder Alonzo Quinn. But she was just a normal person now and was clean… even though Joss still kind of didn't like her. Taylor pointed out that she'd married John and he could date whomever he wanted as well.

The doorbell rang again.

This time Fusco and a pregnant Shaw were at the door with Harold and Grace. Shaw looked like she wanted to puke. Morning sickness.

"God, I'd never thought we'd get here. You guys really moved out to the boonies didn't ya." She said dryly as she rubbed her oversized stomach. " I almost killed Fusco three times in the car on the way here. There's only so much whining I can take."

"There's only so much hormonal crap I can take from you either." Fusco muttered as he hugged Joss. "She's just mad 'cause I prohibited her from drinking while carrying my baby. How's it going Carter?"

They all exchanged niceties while Joss did her best to straighten up the house some more. John walked up to Harold.

"Harold." John said to him blankly. Grace was helping Joss straighten up and Shaw was with the girls and he heard Jazz exclaim she wanted to see Aunt Shaw's new nano. Shaw whispered after dinner and he heard Fusco tell her to stop corrupting the children. Shaw just rolled her eyes and walk into the kitchen. She needed something to eat like five minutes ago with the girls on her heels.

"John." Harold replied coolly. "I know this was just supposed to a nice gathering… but the machine spit out some numbers. Something you need to be aware of and the real reason we're all gathered here today."

"I don't work the numbers anymore Finch." John said quietly. That was Root and her team's job now.

Harold pulled some photos out of his bag. Three pictures.

John' s vision turned red as he saw the pictures of Sam, Jasmine, and Jessica.

"It appears Mr. Reese… someone is targeting your family." Harold said quietly. "I thought it was best to inform you in person and see how you wanted to proceed. I've informed Shaw and Fusco already but I don't want to alarm Joss, Taylor, and the children."

John just stood there staring while his blood boiled.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Joss said strolling over. John slipped the pictures behind his back as she wandered over with a curious look on his face. "What are you guys hiding?"

"It's a secret." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him, she'd just find out later, that she was sure of. John waited till she walked away to pull the pictures out again. He'd kill anyone who came near his family.

"Tell me what you know Finch." He said dangerously, "Everything you know."

The killer John Reese was about to come out of retirement.


	2. Chapter 2--It all unravells

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind comments that I've received. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and reading the sweet and hilarious comments. I don't own Person of Interest. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

"Are you almost done?" Jasmine Reese whispered to her sister from her spot in the doorway of their room as she scanned the hallway for trouble. She held a toy nerf gun in her hand and was mostly looking for Taylor since they were in the middle of a game of "Numbers"… but mom and dad had a tendency to pop up when they were doing something bad. She could sometimes hear mom coming 'cause she usually yelled their names before she appeared… but she would never hear Dad. He was quieter than a ninja… and they could only talk to their friend in secret. Jasmine looked across the cluttered room to where her sister knelt by their bookshelf. Most of the books on it were Jessica's 'cause she liked to read a lot. Jazz liked to read too—but it made her want to take a nap most of the time. She liked to shoot nerf guns, run, and jump on stuff.

"Yeah." Jessica Reese said softly as she reached behind her books and pulled out a small box. She had a nerf gun too but she wasn't good at shooting it like Jazz was. She was good at stuff like reading and … contacting their friend. She opened the small box that held an old Gameboy, an old battery, and two ear buds. Jessica flipped the Gameboy over and put the battery from the box in it. She then flipped it over and restarted it. "Okay… It's ready."

Jazz scanned the hallway one more time and when she was sure the coast was clear she ran over to Jess and knelt beside her. The screen turned bright blue before turning black again…. And then the words appeared on the screen.

**Hello Jazz and Jess**

They both grinned as the word appeared on the screen. It was their special friend and they promised to talk to her every day… but they couldn't talk long today. Not when Taylor and everyone were around. Someone was always peaking on them.

"Hey." Jess whispered to the Gameboy. She looked nervously at the doorway. "We can't talk long 'cause everyone's here and we don't want to get caught."

"But we wanted to tell you Hi." Jazz whispered as well, "So you won't be lonely. We promised Charlie we'd take care of you and protect you. Okay?"

**Yes.**

There was a thump in the hallway and Jazz picked up her nerf gun.

"We gotta go now." Jazz whispered quietly as she turned to the door but more words appeared on the screen.

**Ice Cream Truck. Bad. Stay Away.**

Then the screen turned black.

The twins looked at each other for a minute before they heard the door slowly creek open and turned to see their dad standing in the doorway.

_They're up to something, _John Reese thought quietly as he leaned against the doorway of his daughter's room. He'd come upstairs to change clothes and to escape Joss's suspicious stare. The woman had been scorching a hole in the middle of his back with her glare… and Harold and Fusco couldn't be acting more jumpy. They couldn't meet Joss' intense stare before looking at the ceiling or the floor…or at him with a desperate look in their eyes. John had sworn them to secrecy and the two men had looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep this a secret from Joss?" Fusco had whispered desperately as he glanced at Joss in the kitchen. She was chopping celery and was glaring at them so hard the house was gonna go up in flames. "The last time I kept something from her… she almost shot me in a men's restroom! What do you think she's gonna do if she finds out you're—_we're_ keeping something this huge from her?"

John had been stubborn on the matter. Joss was currently pregnant and the mother of his adorable children. He didn't want her anywhere near this. He gave Fusco a stare so intense that the other man took a step back.

"I don't want her anywhere near this." He said calmly, firmly, even though he was losing his patience. "We're going to take care of this quietly. Just us and no one else. Understand?"

"I understand." Fusco said in a tone voice that said… even though he understood… he didn't necessarily agree.

John turned his gaze to Harold.

"Any complaints Harold?" John asked in a casually threatening voice.

"Many." Harold stated crisply, "But this is your decision Mr. Reese. But please be aware that we'll all face the consequences if this ends badly."

John glanced into the kitchen one more time and saw that Joss was currently speaking to Grace and Destiny about something. All the ladies were in the kitchen preparing dinner… except Shaw. She was the official taste tester. That was as far as her cooking skills extended unless you wanted to eat food laced with poison. He was making the correct decision. This was his family and—

"Dad?" A small voice said from his side. He looked down to see Jessica tugging on his arm and there was a wrinkle of worry in her forehead. "You okay?"

Jazz was standing in front of him looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Did you forget us again?" She said in a pitiful voice close to tears. John Reese looked down at his daughters and his heart nearly broke as he stood there at a loss for words. He wasn't aware that his daughter's knew about his memory lapses and loss of time. They hadn't seemed to notice this morning…. But they must've noticed other times.

"Of course not." He said coolly looking down at them. "Didn't you guys trick cookies out of me this morning and get me in trouble with your mom?"

They laughed and he decided to change the subject, "So… what were you guys doing in here?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Playing _Numbers_" Jazzmine said matter-of-factly as she held up her nerf gun, "We were just getting more ammo for our Nerf guns. We've got to catch Taylor before he snatches up anymore little brothers. He's already kidnapped Lil' Sammy!"

"Really?" John said coolly as his eyes slipped to the bookshelf they were just at it. He hadn't done a sweep of their room in a while. He'd have to put it on his mental checklist once the twins were out of sight or knocked out from drugged apple juice. They're story sounded plausible enough…. They'd been chasing Taylor around all morning. But something in his gut was bothering him. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Taylor said appearing in the doorway with John holding Lil' Sammy and grinning evilly. John watched impressed as Jazz and Jess expertly raised their guns and shot him in the kneecaps. Taylor fell dramatically to the floor and his own nerf gun clattered down the hallway. He dramatically yelled, "Not my knees!"

Sam who had been sat on the floor as Taylor fell- was looking at Taylor with eyes that said, _You brought this on yourself Bro_

John decided to take his leave as the twins dragged Taylor into their room and told him they were gonna prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law for baby snatching. He ignored Taylor's dramatic pleas for help as he went back downstairs and tried to avoid Joss' intense stare. He needed a plan… one that included keeping eyes on his children. As long as they were in the house… they were safe—there were too many people and too many guns hidden for anyone to snatch them out of the house. And they were with Taylor. John knew for a fact that Taylor had at least two guns hidden on him and that there would be a well-placed bullet put in anyone who hurt his younger siblings. He needed to keep eyes on them, keep them in the house, and somehow track down whoever was after them without Joss finding out. That was easier said than done… cause the woman was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. He knew from the moment he saw her bright defiant eyes that she was not happy about whatever he was keeping from her. The woman did not handle secrets well. She took a few steps towards him.

"Somethin' you want to tell me John?" She said crossing her arms over her bulging stomach and tilting her head at him.

He gave her his most charming smile.

"Of course…" He said seductively, "But not in front of the children."

And as if on cue…. Taylor came pounding the stairs holding Lil' Sammy with the twins on his heels.

"You'll never catch me alive!" He yelled as he shimmied past John and Joss on the stairs and then leaped off the last couple ones. Jazz leaped after him and Jess attempted to—but fell—but she was up in a flash as she chased them down. Joss… exasperated and pregnant turned her ire on a new target.

"Taylor!" She yelled after them while holding her stomach and following them down the stairs. "Boy! If you don't stop running around my house and messin' up my furniture—no one will catch you alive. 'Cause I _will kill you!_"

Joss threw one last glare over her shoulder at John that said, _This isn't over_ as she attempted to straighten up the destruction her children had just left. John smirked and silently thanked Taylor and the kids for their remarkable timing. He looked back up the stairs and considered snooping through his daughter's room. He doubted he'd find anything of value but you never knew where the threat was coming from when working a Number. He was actually heading up stairs when the phone rang. Fusco… who happened to be nearby… picked it up and answered, "Wonderboy's residence."

Reese smirked and continued up the stairs but paused when Fusco called the girls. Who in the world would be calling his girls?

"Midgets! It's for you!" He yelled as the twins ran back to him. Jessica made it to the phone first and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hi Kelly!"

John was headed back down the stairs before his brain even processed what he was doing. He walked over to his daughters who were huddled around the phone grinning and snatched it from them. He ignored their protests and he used his most menacing voice to address the person on the other end of the line.

"What did I tell you about calling my house and coming near my daughters?" John said menacingly into the phone. "Call this number or talk to my daughters again and I _will bury you and your little friend._ Those holes I dug behind my house aren't for gardening—"

The phone was snatched from his hand by an irate Joss as she covered the mouthpiece before hissing, "Stop_ threatening seven year olds John!"_ Then she spoke sweetly into the phone. "Hi Kelly! Of course you and Morgan can come over and play with the girls. Just ask your mom first, okay sweetie? Okay… see you soon."

Joss slammed the phone down on the receiver and gave John her iciest glare.

"John Phillip Reese!" She hissed at him. "What do you—"

John was fully prepared to defend his right to kill boys sniffing around his daughters when Shaw appeared out of nowhere with her arms propped up on her oversized belly while eating a handful of potato chips. "I hate to interrupt your love spat but Grace and Destiny are about to burn down the kitchen if someone responsible doesn't intervene. That's if you noticed that burning smell coming from the kitchen."

Joss looked seconds away from pulling her hair out. John looked seconds away from taking out his gun and tracking down some pesky seven year old boys…. And neither one of them was backing down on this one. They both regarded each other with their own brand of intensity. Shaw glanced back and forth between them interestedly as if watching a good show until she saw two young boys heading to the front door through the windows… and went to answer the door. She opened the door before they rang the doorbell and regarded the kids without any interest. A short black boy with braids carrying a baseball bat with a permanent scowl on his face and a taller, skinny white boy with no expression on his face just stared at her. There was a silence as they stared at each other. John shouldered his way to the door and Shaw positioned herself so the kids wouldn't see John's gun.

"The girls can't come out to play." John said as he stared darkly at the two little boys.

"That's not what Mrs. Reese said." The little black boy shot back just as darkly. Kelly Robinson. When Jess claimed that she'd made a new friend named Kelly—he'd assumed it was a girl. When he found out Kelly was a boy—the kid had been on his shit list from that moment on. The boy didn't scare easy and no amount of threats would keep the boy from his daughter. The boy had boldly told him that he was gonna marry Jessica and there was nothing he could do about it. They were gonna have lots of babies and that he didn't like it—he could jump in a frozen lake. The other boy, the skinny white boy… was a mystery. Morgan…. he was Jazz's friend and she'd said he was real shy and that's why she made friends with him. The boy was always giving Jazz things—like sweets and cheap quarter bracelets that Jazz was always wearing. He was always making eyes at her and it pissed John off. John didn't hurt kids—but he'd make an exception for these two. John was gonna give the boys one more warning when the girls shot out of the house and asked them what game they wanted to play. There wasn't gonna be anymore playing as far as John was concerned when Taylor appeared out of nowhere with Lil' Sammy. He placed a hand on John's shoulder with laughing eyes.

"Don't worry John. I'll keep an eye on them." He said laughing, "Me and Lil' Sammy will keep them in line. You might want to go inside before mom has a meltdown. She's interrogating Uncle Harold and Uncle Lionel in a corner with a 9mm. I think her hormones are out of wack."

John felt his blood turn cold. Harold and Fusco could avoid Joss as much as possible in the house but they would both crack under pressure once she cornered them.

"Stay in the yard." He said to the kids and threw a glance up and down the street and found it deserted. No one was outside and all the neighbor's houses appeared to be dark. He threw the boy's one more glare before going in the house. Taylor may appear to be relaxed but nothing escaped his sharp gaze. He passed Destiny- who looking for Taylor- and he directed her outside and heard the jingle of an ice cream truck as she joined Taylor outside. He was aware of Shaw on his heels as she followed him inside looking for a good show. Grace was napping on the couch and he walked into the kitchen to see Harold and Fusco against the refrigerator with an irate Joss.

And he knew from the wet fury in her eyes that she knew his secret.

"Joss…" he began but she wasn't hearing it. She marched right up to him and slapped him. Hard. Then she charged passed him and ran toward the front door.

"Taylor!" She yelled, "The girls! They're—"

He didn't have time to stop her as she opened the door …. and heard the shot gun blast.


	3. Chapter 3-- it all comes tumbling down

_**Author's note: Writing is hard work… a labor of love. I never thought I would finish this chapter but I'm glad I attempted it. I think it's two chapter's in one … hehe… but Thankyou all who take the time to read my story. I enjoy reading the comments. I think my favorite nicknames for the Resse children are BabyBadAssess and Teacup BadAssess. LOL**_

_**Chapter 3-And it all comes tumbling down**_

Taylor Carter forced the end of the shotgun into the air. He could feel his heart hammering and his hand stinging from the gun residue burns….and the kickback sending a painful shockwave through his arm that he tried to ignore. When he came to visit his mom and John- the last thing he expected was to get his face almost shot off by a demented ice cream man. He looked over his shoulder to see the midget's had frozen mid-stride in the middle of their game. They had been so into their game that they hadn't even paid any attention to the ice cream truck. It was Taylor's sweet tooth that had driven him to walk toward the approaching truck only to immediately have a shotgun forced into his face.

"Taylor!" He heard Destiny yell t the top of her lungs but he stopped her with a gaze. They stared at each other for a minute and she immediately understood him. He didn't want her anywhere near this as he used to other hand to yank the shotgun- and the man who tried to shoot his face off… out of the widow. There was nothing spectacular about the ice cream truck. It was plain and white and the man at the window had seemed friendly enough until Taylor had turned his head for a moment to get his wallet…and was met with a shotgun. It was pure instinct that had saved his life.

He snatched the shotgun from the man who was now on the ground and slammed the butt of the gun into his face. Blood flying up and misting the air around him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the midgets frozen in place. They were looking at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Go!" He snapped at them and tried to ignore the looks his baby sister's were giving him. They were looking at him like they didn't even know him. The back of the ice cream truck shot open and five men all dressed in black, wearing masks carrying guns emerged from the truck. Without thinking -Taylor turned, pumped the shotgun, and fired into the kneecaps of all five men.

Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!

They all fell like bricks and Taylor turned to see the midgets still standing there watching him. Jazz's bottom lip was quivering and Jessica was clutching her nerf gun to her chest and trembling. The boys just gawked. Taylor reached behind his back and pulled out the gun he'd hidden in the back waistband of his pants.

He fired into the air and the kids jumped.

"Jazz and Jess! I'm not gonna tell you again!" He yelled angrily at them. He knew he wasn't angry at them—he was angry at the situation. "Run! Get to the house NOW! Take Ryan and Kelly with you!"

He looked up at Destiny who was still watching coolly and then he saw her game face come on as she yelled for the kids to come to her. They threw one last look at him and then dashed toward the house. The front door opened and Taylor saw his mother's wide eyed gaze as her eyes took in the situation. Their eyes met as the kids ran straight into her arms. Taylor felt the hair on the back of neck stand up as he turned back to the ice cream truck. There was a man standing there about his age wearing a crisp white uniform of an ice cream man. He had gleaming brown skin and his dreds were pulled messily into a ponytail underneath the triangle hat on his head. He grinned at Taylor in a way that suggested that all of his screws were definitely loose. He had on a small name badge that said Magic on it.

"Hey man?" The guy said tilting his ice cream hat at him, "You like ice cream?"

And like a magician he reached behind his back and pulled a large shotgun—similar to the one Taylor was carrying- out of nowhere…. And shot him point black in the chest.

Taylor felt like his chest had exploded as he flew backwards off of his feet over the crisp green grass. The world blurred and swirled all around him as he tried to focus. He was vaguely aware of footsteps walking toward him and heard the pump of a shotgun as the gunman focused on him.

"You know that stuff's not good for you." The man continued casually as if they were best friends. He aimed the gun as Taylor's face, "All that sugar will kill you."

And world went black as the gunman pulled the trigger.

Blam!

The gunman was surprised as the gun was suddenly knocked to the side with a strong kick. A very pregnant girl with dreadlocks and eyes out for blood was suddenly in front of him and he barely dodged the slim blade that appeared in her hand as she slashed in an arch at his throat. He raised an eyebrow in surprise—that slight of hand with a knife. Impressive… there was only one woman he knew who could move like that.

"Faith?" He inquired curiously.

Destiny narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't gone by that name in a long time.

"I go by Destiny now." She said whirling her body and pulling the knife from the crest of her back and throwing it with all her might at Nate "Magic" Silver. She'd heard of him too… and the knife whirled past him and nicked his neck and it lodged firmly into the ice cream truck behind him. But she wasn't done—not by a long shot. She pulled two more hidden blades and they appeared in her hands like they were made of air. Nate grinned at her—he'd always liked Faith—well Destiny now. She was always quiet, deadly, and beautiful… and he hadn't seen her in ages. He caught the knife that she threw at him by the hilt and threw it back at her. She dodged it- caught her off guard and slammed the butt of the shotgun he was holding into her temple. She crumpled to the ground and he debated blowing her brains out. He decided against it… simply because he liked her. He dropped his shotgun and turned back to the house. He produced two ak-47's that he'd had strapped to his back that had gone unnoticed. He was always good at distractions and he turned his attention toward the house and opened fire.

The children ha d barely made it into Joss's arms before the bullets rained down on them. She was aware of John's strong arms as he grabbed them all and pressed them to the floor as wood, glass, and other objects shattered from the rain of bullets destroying their home. She fought back tears as she thought of Taylor and tried to ignore the screams of the girls as they clung to her. Then her stomach dropped as she realized one of her children was missing. She lost all reason as she ignored the bullets and tried to dash toward the door but John grabbed her and pulled her down.

"Stay down!" He yelled as the bullets kept flying. An impossible number of them—it was hard to believe that it was man doing this. He pulled the gun strapped to his hip out and tried to get his thoughts together. But that was easier said than done as his girls cried and clung to him in terror. Joss met his gaze and he saw the worry in them.

"Sam is still outside!" She shrieked as she tried to tamp down her panic. If she listened hard enough she could still hear his fearful crying from outside. Her baby must be so scared out there by himself—she should never have let him out of sight. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about Taylor. "Taylor had him with him outside! And now—"

She choked and she saw John blink rapidly as his eyes moved toward the door. He'd just made it to the door when the gunman opened fire on the house but he glimpsed Taylor and Destiny limp on the ground outside. John closed his eyes and forced himself to focus. He could hear Sammy crying outside and right now he needed to focus on that.

"Fusco!" John yelled and saw Fusco's head appear around the couch. He was sure Shaw, Harold, and Grace were with him. He was the only one he could count on right now. "Cover me!"

He saw Fusco argue with Shaw for a moment before he told her to stay put. Shaw looked at him with a "Really?" look on her face as he crawled to a nearby window that had already been shot out. He took a deep breath, rose and fired at the lone gunman outside. That distracted the gunman long enough for John to fling the door open and dive to the outside. He landed beside Sam's playpen—the one he'd built into the porch so he could keep an eye on him while he did outside chores. Sam looked frightened and his screams only heightened in intensity as he reached for his father. The boy looked unharmed even though the rest of the playpen seemed shot up to hell.

"Come here Sammy…" he said gently as he ripped a bar from the playpen and pulled his son to his chest. There were so many bullets and he was unprepared. He only had one gun and one clip on him. He must be getting old... or rusty… or maybe both. Domesticated life had softened him to the point where he only carried one gun. He looked at his son and knew that he would do anything to protect his family. Even die for them—which he was totally prepared to do. There was so many he wanted to tell his son-to not make the same mistakes he did. To live his life happily, fall in love with the woman of his dreams, and persuade him that putting trackers on loved ones is not stalking…. just overprotectivness. There were so many things he wanted to say but he'd settle for a sentence.

"Grow up to be a good man." He said gently to his son as he looked into his son's eyes, "Don't be like me. Be happy… and take care of your mom and sister's for me. You're the man of the house now."

He knew his family would be well cared for even if he wasn't around. There was Grace and Harold… Lionel and Shaw….they would still have a family even if he was gone. His eyes strayed to Taylor through the bars and his heart broke. He was a big brother protecting his family and this was where it'd gotten him. John took a deep breath and steeled himself. He wished he could tell Joss and the girls he loved them one more time but he knew it was pointless… if there was one thing his family knew… it was that he loved them. He flicked the safety off his gun and prepared to take his final stand…

Joss Carter had officially had enough of this shit. She'd already lost one of her babies today and wasn't about to lose anymore… and that included John. She pressed the kids to the floor before hollering over her shoulder.

"Shaw!" she yelled and the woman's dark head appeared around the end of the couch. Joss reached into her pocket and threw her a small key.

"My room. Top shelf of the closet!" She yelled and the other woman who grinned at her. "Think you can make it?!"

"Is the sky blue?" Shaw replied with a grin and crawled awkwardly to the stairs. This would be easier if her stomach wasn't in the way. She was aware of Lionel yelling after her but she ignored him—he'd only tell her to stop whatever the hell she was about to do. That didn't work normally and that wouldn't work now. She bounded up the stairs as bullets whizzed past her and wasted no time running to Joss and John's room. She immediately went to their closet, knocked John's shit to the floor and pulled out a long, large, black case down and threw it on the bed. She opened it with the small key that Joss had given her and grinned as she pulled out a large high, powered, sniper rifle.

Big Mama.

She, Joss, and Big Mama went way back…. Back when they were young, single and took down a carjacking ring together…. without the boys. Their little secret. Shaw grinned as her hands expertly put the sniper rifle together and moved to the window. She'd have to show these bastards why it wasn't a good idea to piss off Big Mama… or mama's in general. She peered through the scope in surprise at a kid who was about Taylor's age. He was going Rambo on the front of the house with two AK-47's and having the time of his life. Every time a clip fell empty to the ground- he reloaded it like lightning and continued his barrage. She peered through the scope and aimed the little red light at his heart. She was pregnant, hormonal, and she hadn't had a beer in months. She was about to take it out on this guy.

"Sayonara Shithead." She murmured as her finger put pressure on the trigger. She watched as the kid looked down at the little red dot on his chest… and then up at her. She fired…. The bullet hit the dirt as the kid rolled out the way and aimed an AK-47 at her window. The kid was good…. But she was better. She re-aimed the gun but something across the street caught her eye. There was a shooter kneeling on the roof of the house across the street… and as Shaw focused on the figure… her eyebrow shot up.

"No way…" She said to herself. Simone Dubois was grinning at her through her scope and holding her own sniper rifle. Then French African assassin opened fire on Shaw. Shaw retreated a moment as glass shattered all around her...before taking a breath and reclaiming her position. She peered through the scope to see the assassin disappearing around the edge of the roof. Almost simultaneously the doors of that same house flew open and masked gunman streamed toward them. Someone had definitely called the Calvary.

_And there goes the neighborhood,_ Shaw thought dryly as she re-aimed her gun at the men streaming toward the house. And this time… she wasn't aiming for kneecaps.

Joss Carter ran to the grandfather clock, reached behind it, and pulled out a semi automatic handgun that John had hidden there. Normally, the fact the he hid guns everywhere drove her all sorts of crazy but she would forgive him just for today. Even though she was still thoroughly pissed at him—the man had just thrown himself into a bullet infested hurricane to save their youngest son. She'd be damned if she lost any more people she loved today. She already lost Taylor… she wasn't gonna lose John or her youngest baby too. She moved to the window and her eyes widened as she a wave of masked gunman run toward the house and many of them were dropping like flies in the middle of the road… and the yard. Shaw had made it to Big Mama….Joss aimed her gun out the shattered window and fired. She wasn't aiming for kneecaps either.

They'd messed with the wrong mother.

Taylor Carter opened his eyes to the sound of gunfire and running feet. He struggled to breathe as he looked to the side and saw Destiny laying on her side….blood streaming from her temple. He immediately forgot about his pain and reached for her and saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. He stroked her bloody face.

"Everything's gonna be allright." He croaked as he forced himself to his feet. He close- lined the first guy that came across his path as he moved to the deranged fucker who shot him in the chest with a shotgun. He ignored the guys dropping like flies all around him from Aunt Shaw's expert marksmanship, and he saw mom and Uncle Fusco shooting from windows... and just as a wave of men were about to make it to the front door—John was there. Snapping necks, using guys as human shields and using their guns to make it rain blood. Taylor watched as the crazy gunman named "Magic" noticed John and took aim. He got a running start and tackled him to the ground. The Ak-47's clattered to the ground as the other guy looked at him in surprise.

"Hey man…" Taylor said dangerously, "You know being an ice cream man is dangerous? The job'll kill you."

Then he punched him in the face. There was a very short list of things that Taylor would kill a man for. Number one was messing with his family.

Joss watched as her son seemed to rise from the dead. He was currently fighting with the crazy gunman and noted that even though he was obviously in great pain—he was holding his own. Shaw was still dropping guys like flies and John was doing some major damage now that the crazy gunman with the Ak-47's was busy with Taylor. She aimed at a guy who had had John in his sights as John suddenly turned and shot out Fusco's window.

"The hell?" Fusco said as even more glass rained on him. He looked at John. "You tryin' to kill me?"

John ignored him and passed Sam through the window to Fusco.

"Get him to safety." Was all he said before he turned and continued his assault on the endless stream of men coming their way. Harold was suddenly beside Lionel as he took Lil' Sammy from his grip.

"I'll take him and the children upstairs." He said crisply as he took the small child from Fusco. He nodded at Joss before turning and limping toward the stairs where grace and the children were heading up. He paused and pulled two handguns that John had hidden under the banister with duct tape and continued moving. He moved to the girls room, handed Grace a gun and Lil' Sammy…..and shooed the children inside.

Grace looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Harold?"She said fearfully. Those big blue eyes of her were filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled. She had so many questions that he couldn't answer… or time to.

He tried to be brave for her.

"If something should happen downstairs…" he said quietly, "We are the last line of defense for the children. Do you understand?"

More tears filled Grace's eyes but she nodded at him. He gave her an awkward smile and kissed her briefly before shutting the door behind him. Then he stood outside the door and waited… he could hear Miss Shaw down the hall sniping enemies from above….and more gunfire from downstairs and outside. He stood awkwardly and stared at the gun in his hand… and prayed he didn't have to use it.

Taylor took a hit to the ribs and crumbled to his knees. The pain was dizzying and all of the fight flowed out of him in an instant. He grimaced as the crazy gunman produced a small gun from nowhere and pointed it as his forehead.

"It's a shame really. I like you and hate you all at the same time." He said casually and Taylor knew his time was officially up. He saw the man's finger twitch on the trigger and then he went curiously still- and stared off into space. That's when Taylor noticed the ear bud in his ear. The gunman looked at him and smiled.

"Guess it's your lucky day man…" He said with a sigh. "It's been fun but…. the job's over."

And then he walked away.

The remaining gunmen scattered like ants into the neighborhood and woods near the house. The crazy gunman walked back to the ice cream truck, grinned at Destiny on the ground… and then hopped in and drove away. The ice cream truck moving faster than any ice cream truck Taylor had ever seen.

Taylor managed to stand up and stumble towards Destiny… he collapsed beside her and he pulled her into his lap. She was still out of it. He tapped her face lightly.

"Destiny, baby…. Open your eyes." He croaked. It was extremely hard to breathe at this point since his whole body was on fire with pain. But his only concern was Destiny… and the baby. He was pretty sure the only reason he was alive was because his lady love came to his rescue. "Please…"

And her eyes fluttered open. They focused confusedly on him for a moment before she shot up and leapt into his arms and squeezed the hell out of him. He groaned in pain as she pulled away and looked at him.

"How…?" She asked and he pulled up his shirt to show the bullet proof vest hidden beneath it. Two shotgun shells buried in the material. He grinned at her. " Kevlar Vest. Never leave home without it."

She wanted to laugh, cry, and slap him for scaring her so bad….but she settled for hugging him really tight. She didn't know what she'd do without him. After a moment she looked around the yard to see the bodies of men on the ground and wondered what war she missed. She looked up to see John stumble in the house and pulled Taylor to his feet. They both stumbled into the house and saw everyone headed up the stairs….but Joss paused… ran back and hugged him so hard that he almost passed out.

He laughed in pain.

"Mom… squeeze any harder and you'll kill me." He croaked as he gently pried her arms off him after a brief squeeze. She was so small… had she always been so small? He looked at the destroyed house. "Where are the midgets?"

"Upstairs with Harold and Grace." Joss said before dashing up the stairs to see a terrified Harold Finch standing in front of the kid's door... and Shaw coming out of her bedroom cradling Big Mama like a long lost friend. She shot Joss a wink as John stared at the both of them for a millisecond before turning to Harold. He'd ask Joss later where Shaw had gotten that gun from…he hadn't seen it before- but it damn sure wasn't leaving the house. Any and all guns in his house-belonged to him. Whether he bought them or not. He paused to check on Harold but was waved off while the man cleaned his glasses in relief. John flung the door open in anxious relief to see his children.

"Jazz! Jess! Sam!" He yelled anxiously as the need to see his children nearly strangled him. Joss was right behind him and he fully expected his daughters to fling themselves upon him as soon as he opened the door…."Sweethearts...Where –"

John's heart stopped in his chest as the door was blocked by an unknown object…. he looked down to see Grace passed out on the floor with a tranquilizer dart in her neck… and the children nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4--Rising from the Ashes

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of writer's block…and wrote this chapter like a million times. I also had a TON OF HOMEWORK which wrecked my brain in a bad way. My BORING JOB also wrecked me in a completely different way. Thank you again to those who read my story. I love any all feedback…And now my lovelies. …My brain is flashing the blue screen of death for an emotional shutdown. Thank you again for reading.—LookWhoseTalking**_

_Chapter 4—Rising from the Ashes_

"Grace!" John heard Harold yell as the older man rushed to Grace lying on the floor.

She had a tranquilizer dart in her neck and her red hair was strewn all over face. She was passed out in the doorway and she obstructed it with her body. John unconsciously reached down and moved her body farther into the room. He felt like he was in a daze-like state and felt like he was moving in and out of a fog. He was gently pushed aside by Shaw who was the only one who had any legitimate medical training out of everyone in the room. He quietly stood up and moved farther into the room while holding an empty gun handing limply at this side. He stood in the middle of his daughter's shattered room—it looked like a small tornado had blown through it. Well, it usually looked like a small tornado hit the room…..so that wasn't unusual. What was unusual were the bullet holes in the walls and the shattered but open window. He wandered vaguely how anyone could've gotten them out of the room without them making much of a fuss. They were loud and chaotic normally…and Jasmine was likely to cuss someone out very loudly if they tried to abduct her. He'd personally seen her curse out an old man in the park when they were younger when he offered her candy…and asked her if she wanted to see his puppy.

He smiled at the memory.

There were toys, dolls, and nerf guns littered all over the room.

John could very easily tell which daughter owned which side of the room. Jessica's side of the room was dominated by the color pink and there were huge stuffed animals everywhere. It had a fairy tale like feel to it. She had a huge frilly pink comforter on her bed and it was littered with books— most of them picture books illustrated by Grace… Jessica wanted to be an artist and her side of the room had hand-drawn colored castles and unicorns taped to the walls.

Jazzmine's side of the room was a tomboy's dream. She was currently obsessed with spider-man and basketball at the moment. She had a bright orange comforter with a huge Spiderman doll peeking out among the pillows. She had a poster of Lebron James on the wall who she claimed she was gonna marry one day when she got bigger.

That was if John didn't kill the man first…or any man who asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. The window was wide open and it let in a gentle breeze as the sun began its descent to the horizon. There was something stinging his eyes… and he reached up to wipe his face and his hand came away smeared with blood. He stared at the bright red color as if he didn't know what it was for a moment. His head hurt…..and so did his heart.

"John...Where're the children?!" Joss's trembling voice brought him out of his stupor long enough for him to turn around and look at her. She was kneeling beside Harold, who had Grace's head cradled in his arms as Shaw checked the woman's vitals and examined the tranquilizer dart.

Taylor and Destiny were both standing in the doorway looking stunned. Taylor was leaning heavily against Destiny and holding his ribs and breathing painfully. John remembered Taylor rising from the lawn as if he'd risen from the dead. If he hadn't distracted the gunman...John would be dead right now. But those thoughts were being quickly being pushed back by the fog in his head. It was making him sluggish and tired….he remembered being hit in the back of the head by a plank of wood from the porch from one of the gunmen. It was almost as if he hadn't felt it back then—his adrenaline had been rushing and he'd killed the man where he stood.

"You okay, Wonderboy?" Fusco said suddenly beside him. John felt a hand on his shoulder and realized it was Fusco's.

John just stared at him and then looked to the open window. He was about to walk to it but felt himself being guided to Jessica's bed and he sat down on it. The bed sank beneath his weight and John stared at the floor. There were red droplets dripping onto the floor…his blood. It was making a pool on the floor. John felt Fusco examine the back of his head a moment before saying quietly, "I think he has a concussion."

John was aware of Joss's head snapping up and she was beside him in seconds. He felt her hands on his face as she directed his face towards her. He saw the worry in her brown eyes…they were big and watery and her bottom lip trembled slightly. Her hands were trembling and he put his hands on top of hers to steady them.

"John, baby…are you all right?" She said steadily but he detected the slight tremor in her voice. It was something he'd only noticed after years of being by her side as her husband. She was trying to be strong but her eyes betrayed her…she was terrified. "Are you okay?"

John was about to open his mouth to speak…but something was bothering him. It was a sound…a small beeping sound. It was enough of an annoyance for him to gently push Joss's hands away and get on his hands and knees and peer under the bed. Bright neon red numbers met his gaze as he started at a crude bomb taped beneath Jessica's bed.

He read the numbers.

_**3…..2….**_

John flung himself over Joss to protect her and pulled Lionel down with him. He barely had time to yell, "Bomb!" before heat, black smoke, debris, and a loud exploding sound decimated his world. The last thing he remembered was Joss's strangled cry as he cradled her head in his arms and darkness took over his world.

Joss coughed and almost smiled at the familiar weight on top of her. How many times had she told John that she was not in her twenties anymore and she wasn't a baby factory for an ex-CIA agent turned domesticated father. She didn't want to open her eyes yet….she wanted to stay like this for a while. Moments like this were rare for her and John….just the two of them. Usually, Lil' Sammy was crying for attention right now or the twins were destroying her home. She ran her hands up John's back like she usually did after they made love in the mornings…or whenever they had a spare minute away from the kids. She thought the stretch marks and C-section scars would be a turnoff for John. But the man loved those marks as much as he loved the gunshot and landmine scars on her body. He always kissed them lovingly…as if she were a gift he didn't deserve.

She ran her hands ran up the back of his head and paused when her hands came into contact with something wet and slightly sticky. She pulled her hands away and opened her eyes to see her hands red with blood.

"John!" She shrieked as she looked at him. He was lying on top of her...and his head was in the crook of her shoulder where it was supposed to be...… but now she saw blood streaming down his forehead and forming a pool on the floor in the small space between them.

Joss immediately began to struggle and gently moved her body from beneath him. She struggled to pull John into her lap so the back of his head wouldn't touch the floor and felt his blood soak through her leggings. She cradled his face in her hands and realized her hands were trembling badly as he lay in her lap. She looked around the decimated room…and remembered the bomb. That much she remembered.

She remembered John flinging himself over her body like a human shield. There was debris from Jessica's bed everywhere and a leg of the bed was currently over Fusco. The big man was passed out but he was stirring as if he were waking from a bad dream.

"Sameen…." Lionel said gently as he coughed and forced his eyes opened. He struggled to one elbow and looked around. "Sameen…."

He was close enough for Joss to reach out for him and she touched his arm to steady him. He met her gaze and saw John. She saw his eyes widen as he looked at John.

"Lionel…." A weak voice said from near the doorway. Fusco's head whipped up as his eyes pinpointed Shaw and moved toward her without a thought. She, Harold, Grace, Taylor and Destiny were all prone by the doorway. Joss saw her son hack painfully as he forced himself on his hands and knees. His eyes were squeezed shut as he wiped his face and unconsciously reaching for Destiny.

"Dezz…" he coughed painfully and when his hand found her shoulder…he opened his eyes and leaned her against him. Destiny's eyes fluttered opened and her hands immediately went to her stomach….and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Taylor pulled her into an almost painful embrace and Shaw was currently swatting Lionel away telling the stubborn man that she and the baby were fine…headache's not included.

Harold suddenly coughed and sat up….his glasses half off of his face. Grace was still in his lap and she had flecks of wood in her hair. The older man turned her toward him and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the woman's chest rise and fall.

"Help…." Joss squeaked suddenly and everyone looked at her. She saw her son's head whip in her direction and he crawled frantically towards her. She felt his hands on her face- checking for any injuries…he took one look in her eyes and knew she wasn't okay. He looked down at John and his heart stopped. John's face was covered in blood and he looked horrible….but Taylor saw the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Aunt Shaw!" He called frantically and the woman was beside them in moments. She gently checked the back of John's head with the help of Taylor and inspected the wound there- and though her poker face gave nothing away…Joss knew everything wasn't okay. Shaw then lifted John's eyelids and peered into his eyes…and saw the pupils dilate. They were responsive to light which indicated the man wasn't dead…but the head injury. That's what worried her most especially with his varied states of confusion. She avoided Joss's gaze and looked at Taylor. He looked shaken…but he was together. That was better than she could say for Joss…the woman looked seconds away from losing it all together. Her hair was wild all over her face and John's blood was all over her.

"Take him to the master bedroom with Lionel." Shaw said quietly to Taylor and looked at her future husband to be. They shared a look before he nodded and moved towards John's feet while Taylor gently removed John's shoulders from his mother lap. He'd never seen his mother like this…she always seemed to have everything together but she was so close to falling apart. He looked desperately at Aunt Shaw who just nodded at him and he nodded back.

He looked at Uncle Lionel.

"Ready?" Taylor said to him as they got into position to lift John. "On three…Three."

They both lifted John and as gently as possible carried him to the master bedroom. Blood dripping on the wood floors as they went. Shaw looked at Destiny who was still beside Harold…the young girl had comforting hands on the man's shoulder's and Shaw tilted her head towards the door. Destiny got the hint and turned to Harold.

"Uncle Harold…." She said gently to the him. He looked at her with a lost look in his eyes. "Do you think you can carry Aunt Grace to the guest room? Or should we wait for Taylor to come back and help… I know your leg…."

"I believe I can manage Ms. Ross…" He said gently as he squeezed the reassuring hand on his shoulder. He was grateful for her presence beside him…. It was like she was the only one who'd noticed that he was barely hanging onto his sanity. "Thank you for your concern."

He knelt awkwardly and then surprisingly lifted the love of his life easily in his arms. His limp was pronounced as he awkwardly left the room with Destiny following him for support.

Shaw watched for a moment before turning her attention back to Joss.

"Okay Joss…." Shaw was quietly and firmly to the woman. She liked and respected Joss Carter as a woman and as a friend. "I need you to get your shit together. You're the only one in this ragtag team that isn't flawed in any major way. You're the foundation here….John's hurt, Harold's out of it, Taylor looks like he's moments away from flipping out, Lionel's stunned, Destiny seems okay but I'm not so sure…. And me….the only thing I want to do is track down and kill somebody. So I NEED YOU TO GET IT TOGETHER! You're the only who can stop anyone of us from doing something stupid… Like it or not…you're in charge. You call the shots. We follow your lead…but right now I need you to put your big girl panties and pull it together!"

Joss just sat there holding herself and rocking. She heard what Shaw was saying but her body wasn't listening to her. Her children were gone…..and John was out of commission. She closed her eyes and rocked…she just needed a minute. She just needed a minute to process the nightmare she was currently experiencing.

Then she started to cry. Gut wrenching sobs that tore her apart from the inside out. This couldn't be happening….they were so happy this morning. John had been a little loopy but everything had been fine. They were a family and almost everyone she loved most dearly in the world was with her today. Now…. Now…. It was all coming apart.

Shaw stared at Joss for a moment.

A part of her wanted to slap Joss and tell her to stop blubbering and do something…but another part of her understood what she was going through. She tried to ignore the panic she felt at finding the kids gone from the room. Jazz, Jess, and Sammy….they were like her kids too. They spent part of the summer with her and Lionel and wrecked her house like it was their own. They called her Aunt Shaw and thought she was the coolest thing in the world…they'd have girls night and paint their toe-nails and Shaw would show them how to field strip weapons. Lionel and Sammy would look on—and do their own thing. They didn't think she was emotionally detached or defective…they just accepted her. They were the reason she thought she could be a mother…. And be okay at it.

So Shaw did something she didn't normally do. She put her arm around Joss and pulled the woman into an awkward hug. She didn't do the emotional stuff normally….but she was used to kissing Jazz and Jess's boo-boo's by now and comforting them when they cried.

"Okay, you can cry…" She said as she wiped her own face and gave Joss a shoulder to cry on, "For as long as you need to. Then we're gonna go out there and kick some ass and put some people in the ground… cause no one messes with our kids or family… Got it?"

"Got it." Joss laughed as she cried into Shaw's shoulder. Yeah, she would cry now….but then she would go out there and be detective Joss Carter Reese, former army interrogator, weapon's specialist, and wife to the infamous Man-in-the-Suit.

She was no damsel in distress…she was gonna find whoever did to her family and show them who they were messing with. They'd picked a fight with the wrong mother….and definitely the wrong family.

Joss sat on the edge of the bed beside John and stared at his sleeping form. Shaw and Destiny had done their best to clean up his head wound without hurting him and had bandaged him up in no time. She just needed a minute with her husband before getting down to business and finding out who did this. Shaw, Lionel, and Harold were setting up a make shift computer station for Harold to locate information and track down any leads they found. They'd already identified two of the kidnappers….Simone Dubois and Nate "Magic" Silver. Shaw and Destiny had both had unfortunate run-ins with them.

A trained killer and former psych ward patient.

They both had rap sheets a mile long from and Joss had personally nailed their pictures to the bulletin board they'd set up to organize information. Taylor and Destiny were currently at the house across the street –the same house the gunmen had streamed from—and were looking for any clues or information that could help them. Destiny had also called an old friend to remove the bodies from the front yard and usually that would rankle Joss's nerves….but desperate timed called for desperate measures. Destiny's friend, a young man called Sweets, had informed them when he arrived that the entrance to their gated community had been blocked off with an excuse of a toxic gas leak being the problem. He was sure the police had to be in on this—a gunfight this extreme would garner attention.

Joss reluctantly agreed with him—and realized they had to take care of this situation themselves.

Joss looked at her sleeping husband.

He was lying peacefully on top of their comforter and Joss stroked his brow.

"John….." she said gently before curling up beside him. She laid her head in her spot….sometimes Jasmine, Jessica, or Sammy would claim that spot as they fell asleep but everyone knew it was her spot…they were just borrowing it. She laid her head on John's shoulder and put her hand over his heart while breathing him in. If she knew how much she would come to love this man…. Maybe she would've run away from him when they first met in the precinct concerning a subway fight. She never dreamed she would have more children after Taylor or have a life this crazy, fun, and domesticated.

She had always been on her own- and though Taylor had been a constant source of love and companionship—she never knew the words muttered by a lawless vigilante would affect her the way it did.

"_**Whether you like me or not Joss…." He'd said gently to her, "Just know….you're not alone."**_

She never knew how much she needed to hear those words until he said them quietly in dark alley as she lay on the ground in pain from gunshot wounds and attempted murder—the only thing saving her was the vest she wore. A vest she'd only worn because of _his_ warning. He'd said the words gently as if he knew she needed to hear them—as if he knew her in a way no one else did while his hand clasped hers to reassure her that he meant every word.

She wasn't alone.

She squeezed her eyes shut and cuddled closer to John.

"Don't leave me alone now John…" she whispered in a voice close to tears and turned her face into his neck. " You promised not to leave me alone…..you not allowed to leave me alone."

But now she wasn't so sure it was in his control.

"_**It seems the only time you need a name now a day's is when you're in trouble…." John said to the beautiful detective in front of him. She glanced up at him as she poured water into a plastic cup and he felt an unfamiliar flutter in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in a long time….. "So am I in trouble?"**_

"_**I don't know. You tell me…." Detective Carter said pursing her lips as if she tasted something bad. She looked him in the eyes and placed the water in front of him, "You're the one's living on the streets. So…**__**are you**__** in trouble? Do you need some help?"**_

_**She said the words gently as she sat down on the table in front of him. She spoke to him with the respect of a former soldier still fighting the good fight. She looked him in the eyes and he saw the goodness in them…something that touched him more than he cared to admit. John Reese hadn't been offered a kind word or help in a long time. He'd told someone dear to him once that….. Out there- no one was coming to save you. Now he wasn't so sure. He looked in this detective's eyes and the thought occurred to him that maybe he needed saving…. that someone would come save him after all…..**_

John Reese opened his eyes to an unfamiliar…and yet strangely familiar warmth beside him. He turned his head and saw the beautiful detective from the precinct lying with her head on his shoulder like it was supposed to be there. He was surprised at how unsurprised he was at the sight at her beside him…and yet it looked like she'd be crying. Her hair was wild and disheveled, covered in blood, and that she was pregnant.

He also noticed she had a deathlike grip on his shirt and wore a wedding ring on her hand. He looked around the room and saw it was a mess. There were bullet holes everywhere and the window was shot out and it looked like war had broken out in the room. He noticed it was evening… and it was probably best he leave.

He didn't belong here….not in this place.

He did his best to disentangle himself from the sleeping detective and was trying to remove her hand from his shirt when her eyes shot open. She stared into his eyes for a moment in confusion and then clarity set in.

"John…." She said in a voice close to tears as she threw her arms around him and clutched him for dear life. John lay there confused and unsettled…..and before he knew what he was doing… was hugging her back and trying to comfort her.

"Detective Carter….?" He said to her gently as he rubbed her back, "What's going on? How'd I get here?"

He tried to soothe her and get information from her at the same time…but her head shot up and she looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. He wasn't ready for the painful pang in his chest as she pulled away from him suddenly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Then she began to cry…horrible heart wrenching sobs that made him want to hold her…to make her tears stop.

Surprisingly, he held himself back and knew that wasn't his place. It was the place of her husband judging from the wedding ring on her finger-but once again his body was moving on its own accord. He couldn't stop himself from moving towards her and taking her in his arms. It felt so right to hold her…but he knew it was wrong.

"It's okay…." He said gently to her, "Everything will be okay."

She was shaking her head into his shoulder as she cried in his arms.

"No it won't….you forgot again John…" She cried bitterly, "You forgot again John…. when I need you most…. You forgot again."

He ignored her accusations and continued to soothe her….. Everything would be okay. Whatever it was he forgot….he would it remember again.

He'd do anything to keep this woman from crying…..

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to leave your mother alone right now Taylor?" Destiny asked him as she flicked on her flashlight and swung it around the living room of the house the masked gunman had come from. Aunt Shaw had told them this was definitely where most of the men had come from and thought they should check it out. Everyone thought it was best for her to stay near the house in case any more surprises happened…or if John or Aunt Grace needed more medical attention. Uncle Lionel refused to leave her side and was helping Uncle Harold set up a small computer work station downstairs with the laptops he confiscated from all of them.

"Are you sure it's a good for you to call you ex-boyfriend and have him move all the dead bodies in the front yard so we won't get arrested _for mass murder_?" Taylor responded in a tight voice as he swept his own flash light around the room. Taylor wasn't happy about the idea of Destiny cashing in favor's owed to her by _old friends. _They were supposed to be starting a life together and she was having his baby…but the fact that she still had that _bastard's _phone number made his blood boil.

"He's a Cleaner, Taylor…." Destiny replied in annoyance, "He's the best in the business. He gets rid of evidence and knows the best way to get rid of a body. In our case, bodies….he's doing _us_ a huge favor for even doing it at all. He's risking his own safety by moving bodies out in the open. So yeah, sorry if I think it's a good idea to call _my friend_ to help move the dead bodies in the yard so we're not arrested for _**mass murder**_."

She swung the flashlight in his direction.

"But thanks for being jealous…" she said coyly, "It reminds me that I'm still fine- despite being pregnant. Besides, I'm having _your _bigheaded baby and not his….which shows who I definitely love more."

Taylor snorted and realized he was just taking out his irritation on her. Today had been certifiably insane. Aunt Shaw had bandaged his ribs but still needed to bring his A-game despite the fact that he wasn't in the best shape at the moment. He winced as she swept his flashlight around the living room…it was normal and furnished… and no one seemed to be home. He kept Destiny in his peripheral vision as they both scoured the room for anything that help them find the kids.

"You okay babe?" Destiny said in concern from beside him. He realized he was wheezing slightly in pain but gave her his best smile anyway.

"I'm fine…let's go upstairs." He said and moved away before she could question him anymore. He knew he wasn't okay…not physically or emotionally but he couldn't afford to break down. Mom was somehow holding it together and he would do the same….she didn't argue about him checking out the house like she usually would or even object to the men in her front yard moving dead bodies. Instead, she given them both a gun and told them to be careful while looking at the board with two of the kidnappers on them and staring at them like puzzle pieces she was intent on solving.

Destiny got the hint and followed him upstairs…but he still reached back behind him and took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew she was worried 'cause she loved him…. And the situation with John only highlighted that. He didn't what he would do if anything like that happened to her… which was why he admired his mom even more now.

They moved to the master bedroom and Taylor edged the door open and swung the flashlight and gun around the room the way they trained him in the army- and found it clear of intruders. He motioned for Destiny to follow him and missed the shadow in the corner by the bed.

"Don't move…" A smooth voice with a French accent said from the darkness. A small red dot appeared on Destiny's stomach and Taylor's heart stopped. "Drop your weapons handsome. Your pretty girlfriend too."

They both hesitated a moment before dropping their guns to the floor.

The voice laughed smoothly from the corner.

"_All of them,_ Darlings..." The voice said smoothly, "Or the girl will be having an emergency C-section courtesy of a bullet. Do it now."

Taylor and Destiny both immediately disarmed themselves of all of their weapons and kicked them away without being told. They both raised their hands and Taylor berated himself for not being more careful.

There was a click and the room lit up with small amber light. There was a small kerosene lamp on a nightstand by the bed.

In front of them stood Simone Dubois….the beautiful French African assassin. She was like a panther dressed in all black leather that hugged her curves approvingly. She had long dark hair and her skin was inky black… but she had the grin of the Cheshire cat. Blending into the darkness like it was a second skin.

"Oh…doesn't be angry love…" Simone said to Taylor with the gun still trained on Destiny's stomach. "You didn't find me 'cause I didn't want to be found. I knew you'd search this house since I _made_ sure Shaw was aware of my presence here."

She tilted her head at Taylor.

"Magic sends his regards. He hopes you two can meet again…. The poor boy hasn't had so much fun in a long time. Now turn around."

Taylor and Destiny both did as they were told… but not before their eyes met.

"Here's the deal. Anyone of you moves or does something stupid…. the baby dies first. That is a guarantee. I am a professional after all…" Simone Dubois in a casually amused voice. Then her voice turned to steel. "Now on your knees. Both of you."

Taylor and Destiny both knelt on their knees away from the beautiful assassin. Taylor could feel his heart pounding and it got harder to breathe.

"Just kill me…." Taylor said suddenly. He didn't know if he was buying time for a plan or doing the only thing he could to save the woman he loved and his unborn child. "I've already gotten shot once today…. Once more is gonna hurt any more than the first one. Besides…. being dead of course"

The assassin laughed behind him.

"You, handsome….. Are one in a million." She said amusedly, "I'll take you request into consideration."

Destiny however wasn't laughing. Taylor saw her lips tremble in his peripheral vision and saw her squeeze her eyes shut as if coming to a decision. Taylor suddenly caught her tear filled—and saw her dilemma. She didn't want anything to happen to him….but she didn't want any harm to come to the baby either. He smiled at her reassuringly and felt his own eyes fill with tears.

He suddenly understood his mother's decision to go into witness protection to protect him. Even if that meant he had to live a life without her because he thought she was dead. There were only some things you understood once you became a parent.

He smiled at Destiny and then closed his eyes…The click of the gun was the only sound in the room as he felt his heart stop….and prepared to meet his fate.


End file.
